This Continuation Grant Application is presented for the third year of a three-year grant and includes the Progress Report for the previous year. The program is multiinstitutional including the Medical School, Dental School and School of Nursing as well as the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. We have added to our group Dr. Tom Griffin, newly appointed Chairman of the Department of Radiation Oncology, and Dr. Frederick Appelbaum, who has replaced Dr. Hal Glucksberg in the Division of Medical Oncology, Department of Medicine. We have partially achieved our previously stated objectives with variable degrees of success. A new medical student course in cancer was initiated by former trainees under this grant program and was presented to the medical student body as an approved but voluntary course in oncology. Six medical students received instruction and training in our summer oncology fellowship. Plans are underway to evaluate the progress of our cancer education program and to improve teaching during the final year of the current grant.